User talk:Toughpigs
Episodes 0231-0235 I was wondering, where did you get the information for these episodes? I don't remember seeing them listed in the CTW Archives' lists. -- MuppetDude 19:55, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :That must have been from a research paper... I can look it up when I'm at home. -- Danny (talk) 19:59, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::I think many of the season two episode pages were compiled using reference materials from Sesame Street Parents magazine, which I think included program guides in its issues for one year. --Minor muppetz 20:16, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Love Is Love is the Museum of Monster Art. You know that just made me go insane right, because some of them I'm struggling to dial up my old art history knowledge and figure out what they are spoofing. It's like the Andy Warhol soda bottle one. I looked at it and thought Warhol, then talked myself out of it for some reason thinking it was something else. -- Nate (talk) 18:10, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :I'm amazed at the ones you've been able to identify so far! Discobolus is unbelievable. Who would've thought we'd have a page on that? I love having that stuff on the wiki. I'll go through again and correct some of the crooked pages -- I just wanted to get the whole batch up last night. -- Danny (talk) 18:29, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::You filled in M. C. Escher! I never would have dialed that one up. -- ''Nate (talk) 19:43, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Ha, really? There are only a few that I can ID unassisted -- Escher, Calder, Warhol, Seurat, Magritte. I guess I know modern art better than I do classical -- I never would've gotten Discobolus or Samothrace. :) -- Danny (talk) 19:47, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::I found another one, Charles Demuth. The Magritte one is tickling my brain -- it could be ''The Son of Man, which has an apple in front of the bowler-hatted man's face, but there's another one with a floating bowler hat and no head that I can't find... -- Danny (talk) 20:00, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::That Magritte is Le Pelerin (or in English, The Pilgrim, 1966), with the head disembodied to the left (see here). That's why I asked Nate to save it for me. Though of course the bowler hat man in general is a recurring Magritte motif, but Pelerin/Pilgrim is the clearest inspiration (no doubt they didn't want to upset the kids too much with a headless Ernie). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:10, November 23, 2009 (UTC) 1979 Sesame Street Character Guide Hi Danny: Did you get the three pages I emailed you so far? They're pretty big, so I don't know if you're getting them or not.— Tom (talk) 17:39, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I didn't check my e-mail this weekend! I just got it now, and wrote back to you. They're wonderful, very exciting! -- Danny (talk) 18:27, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Lucky! -- MuppetDude 18:33, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, we're working on getting some cool stuff up on the wiki so that everyone has access. They're good research tools. -- Danny (talk) 18:44, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::No kidding; I still have a hundred of 'em to go! -- MuppetDude 18:45, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Michael Davis Hi! I noticed that Tom unlinked the red links we had for Michael Davis, with a note saying that there is no page for him on the wiki. So I was going to make one, but what do we have for him other than what's on the Street Gang page? Do you want to leave him redlinked, or not linked at all? P.S. I love all your toys! -- Ken (talk) 02:41, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :I think Tom's right -- there's no point to making a Michael Davis page, since the only relevant thing he's done is to write Street Gang. There isn't anything else we could say on his page that isn't already on Street Gang... -- Danny (talk) 02:44, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks! -- Ken (talk) 02:46, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Michael Davis has also written several articles related to Sesame Street. Off the top of my head, I know he's written about it in TV Guide and American Way. — Joe (talk) 15:42, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::Hi Joe: You're right, and Davis explains in interviews that his coverage of Sesame Street is what led him to write the book. I'd imagine that he drew on that coverage in part while writing the book, but I'm not opposed to a Davis page if someone can dig up something worth putting on it.— Tom (talk) 17:39, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::Davis has also hosted a few Sesame Street events, most of which were related to/ publicity for the book. --Minor muppetz 20:17, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I think all of that stuff should be on the Street Gang page... It's all Street Gang related. -- Danny (talk) 20:54, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Tom: The articles I mentioned came after the release of the book. They're more related to the 40th Anniversary than Street Gang, so I don't know if that makes any difference in giving him his own article. — Joe (talk) 21:47, November 23, 2009 (UTC) deleting pages Hiya. Can you check What Links Here before pages get deleted? More often than not, we leave behind redlinks that way. —Scott (talk) 16:21, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Gah, I'm sorry! I usually do, but last night I didn't. -- Danny (talk) 18:25, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Muppet Show Fan Club Newsletters Hi Danny: I put in the "Mail" category on the Muppet Show Fan Club page because the newsletters are actual articles of mail, bearing both sender and recipient addresses. As I'm sure you're aware, each newsletter is a single 11 x 17" sheet, folded into 8.5 x 11" and the tri-folded to roughly the size of an envelope and sealed (with some kind of sticker?). So they're not articles delivered by mail; they are articles of mail. What do you think?— Tom (talk) 05:14, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :I think the same is true for anything in the Magazines category. The Mail category doesn't have a description and is vague like most of our "theme" categories, but it doesn't make sense to me to have all the magazines in that category. -- Danny (talk) 05:19, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::I guess you're right. At one point I started to collect magazines as part of my Henson and Sesame Street postal history collection, but the things are just too bulky.— Tom (talk) 05:50, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Possibly twisting your arm You added cover scans of The Museum of Monster Art and The Museum of Monster Art Sticker Fun. Do you own those coloring books? I'm having such fun doing all the reference pages, and those would be just a gold mine of fun crazy tie-ins for the wiki if you had them. -- ''Nate (talk) 22:43, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :I have the first one... I'll go find it and do some scans. I love all the reference stuff you've been doing; I'm happy to feed your obsession! -- Danny (talk) 02:57, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::HUUZAH! That makes me happy. I wish they were doing fun coloring books like Golden used to do, the dollar store ones just don't cut it. I'm avoiding going on ebay and looking for some because that just leads to trouble. lol. -- ''Nate (talk) 15:37, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::I found the book last night, so I'll be able to do some scans probably tonight..... -- Danny (talk) 16:35, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::No rush at all. I'm sure there are a million pages to it! -- ''Nate (talk) 16:45, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives